Playmates
by angellwings
Summary: For JD. Hook/Regina. Spoilers for season 3. Hook and Regina talk about who they are and what they need.


**A/N: **this fic is a birthday gift for my friend JDPhoenix! It's a little late but that's okay! She asked for a Regina/Hook fic and finally after this week's episode I was inspired to write a little something for her. Hope you like it, JD! I had fun writing it!

Happy Reading!

angellwings

* * *

Playmates

By angellwings

* * *

Regina forged ahead through the dark jungle. She kept an eye on the annoying blonde head at the front of the group while she moved limbs and branches out of her way. She was here for Henry. She needed to keep reminding herself of that. Henry's safety was worth any kind of torture. Even if that torture including a suicidal quest with the Lovebirds and the Savior. Instead, she would focus her aggression on the real reason they were all here. Pan.

Normally some small part of her would respect the boy's villainous mind, but he had her son and had forced her to spend time with her enemies. She almost hated Pan more than Snow White at this point. _Almost_. Since no one appeared to be listening to her anyway she'd taken to muttering as they trekked through Neverland.

"If I ever get my hands on that smarmy little brat, I swear that I will _literally_ throw every dark curse I kno—"

"You cannot kill him with a curse, love," Hook said with a chuckle. "You'll never be able to get close enough. Trust me. I've tried."

"I'm the Queen. You're a petty pirate. No offense, but my curses are a bit more lethal than your pathetic hook," Regina said as she straightened her shoulders and glared at him.

"You saw his reaction to your little trick with the map," Hook told her before he bowed low and continued in a patronizing tone. "Your Highness, all due respect your magic will only infuriate him further. Essentially, he'll kill you _first_."

"Oh? And you're the Pan expert?" Regina asked as she bit back the urge to rip out his heart. How dare he patronize her. _Her!_ He knew she could drop him in a split second if she really wanted him gone. He should fear her! "Clearly, you've never defeated him. I don't think you're the villain who should be handing out the advice."

"Your majesty, may I remind you that you've yet defeat your _own_ enemy. In fact, name a single one of the 'bad guys' who have claimed a true victory over our so called 'heroes'. Just one," Hook challenged her with a smirk.

Her lips tightened into a thin line and she glared at him as she thought. There had to be one. Just _one. _Her eyes suddenly brightened and she smirked. "Maleficent!"

"Do you mean the woman you turned into a dragon and then sacrificed to the Savior?" Hook asked with a chuckle. "That Maleficent?"

"She turned herself into a dragon," Regina said with a huff.

"Right, you just made sure she stayed that way. I'm beginning to realize that being on your good side is almost as lethal as being on your bad side," Hook said with a lopsided grin. "If that's the case, love, then it doesn't matter whose side I'm on at all, does it? You'll get rid of me either way. You know, that's actually a bit…liberating."

Regina growled and shoved past him. Why did she continue to let him live? He was a pain in her backside.

"Once we save the boy, what do you think is going to happen?" Hook asked as she caught up with her. "He'll choose Emma. She is his mother, you know."

Regina turned on her heel and held a threatening hand just over his throat. "Henry is _my_ son. I raised him. That _criminal_ abandoned him. She doesn't know what his first word was, she wasn't forced to watch Toy Story so many times that she's memorized the dialogue, and _she_ didn't read Peter Pa—" Regina stopped her sentence short and sighed. "It doesn't matter. I raised him, I cared for him, _I_ disciplined him. He is my son whether we share a bloodline or not."

"And what he wants doesn't matter? Is that right?" Hook asked knowingly as casually knocked her hand away from his throat with his hook hand.

"I am what he wants. He just hasn't realized that yet," Regina said confidently. "But he will. Soon."

"Now, I know that tone, you're plotting," Hook said with a grin. "Even on this godforsaken island while Henry is fighting for his life…you're plotting. You never stop do you?"

"I will stop once Henry comes home," Regina told him sternly.

"Liar," Hook said with a chuckle. "You wouldn't be Regina if you didn't have some sort of plot brewing. You'd become bored. And even if _you_ weren't bored, I would be. You and I both know that a peaceful environment is no environment at all. People like Mary Margaret and Prince Farmer need people like us. We keep them involved and interested. Do not try and deny it. We both know it's the truth."

"I don't care about any of that anymore," Regina said through gritted teeth. "I just want Henry."

"Keep telling yourself that, _my Queen_, but whenever you change your mind come find me," Hook said as he leaned further into Regina's space. "We'd make a truly diabolical team, don't you think?"

She quirked a skeptical brow at him but didn't move away. "You'd never be able to trust me."

"Good, I wouldn't recommend trusting me either. Revenge is still my top priority. No one and nothing else matters," Hook said honestly.

She smirked at him, ever so slightly, before she spoke. "I'll think about it. I don't typically play well with others."

"How could you?" Hook asked as he dared to pull Regina closer. "When you've yet to find a playmate worthy of you?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Don't overdo it, _Pirate_. I could still kill you if I wanted. I'm not entirely convinced we need you on this little excursion anyway."

Hook grinned as he watched her walk away and couldn't resist calling after her. "Need and want are two entirely different things, _Your Majesty_."


End file.
